Hulk
Hulk (Steven) METATYPE: HUMAN B 5''', A '''4, R 6/9, S 5''', W '''2, L 3''', I '''5, C 3''', ESS '''6, EDG 3''', M '''6 Condition Monitor (P/S): '''11 / 9 '''Armor: '''13 '''Limits: '''Physical 8, Mental 5, Social 5 '''Physical Initiative: '''11/14+3D6 '''Active Skills: '''Athletics Group '''2, First Aid 2''', Forgery '''4, Intimidation (Physical +2) 4''', Navigation '''2, Perception 6''', Throwing Weapons '''6, Unarmed Combat (Subduing +2) 6''' '''Knowledge Skills: '''Bodyguards '''2, Bouncers 3''', Law enforcement tactics '''3, Musical instruments 1''', Seattle dive bars '''2, Seattle music scene 2''', Street clinics '''2 Languages: '''English '''N, Spanish 1''' '''Qualities: '''Adept, Blandness, Poor Self Control - Thrill-Seeker, Reduced (hearing) '''Adept Powers: '''Combat Sense (1), Critical Strike: Unarmed Combat, Danger Sense (2), Enhanced Perception (1), Improved Physical Attribute (1): Reaction, Improved Reflexes (2), Mystic Armor (1) '''Vehicles: :Yamaha Growler 4/5, Speed 3/4, Accel 1, Body 5, Armor 5, Pilot 1, Sensor 1, Seats 1 Gear: :AR Gloves :Armor Jacket w/ Biomonitor, Nonconductivity (3), Shock Frills :Bug Scanner (3) :Certified Credstick, Gold :Contacts (3) w/ Image Link, Low Light Vision :Diego Smith w/ Fake SIN (1), (1 month) Low Lifestyle :Flashlight, Low-Light :Jammer, Area (2) :Jazz :Medkit (2) :Metal Restraints :Pepper Punch x5 :Renraku Sensei Commlink :Tool Kit, Forgery ' :'Tranq Patch (1) :Trodes Weapons: :Knucks Acc 8, DV 7P, AP – :Shock Glove Acc 8, DV 9S(e), AP -5 w/ Internal Battery :Flash-Bang Grenade x2 non-aerodynamic, Acc 8, DV 10S, 10m R, AP -4 Contacts: Sam Malone (Bartender, Connection 1, Loyalty 1) Kirk Sommer (Connection 2, Loyalty 2) Leo Getz (Connection 2, Loyalty 2) 'Starting ¥: '''40 + (3D6 × 60)¥ '''Ammunition & Resources: ' :Flash-Bang Grenade - x2 :Shock Glove - Internal Battery x10 :Edge Pool - 0/3 Like most guys that are part of the music scene, Hulk wanted to be a rock star, but had no natural musical talent and didn't want to practice a musical instrument long enough to get good. So he became a bouncer, using the natural gifts he did have to keep unruly bar patrons in line. Hanging out with actual rock stars (and their groupies) was a nice perk. Hulk was working security at a bar when the up and coming band Concrete Dreams was playing. The power went out, stopping the show, which sent the crowd into an absolute frenzy. Hulk managed to get the band out the side door to safety. They then hired him as their bodyguard. Hulk became good friends with Concrete Dreams bass player Steve Harwell. When Steve goblinized and was replaced, Hulk soon parted ways with the band slipping into the shadows with Steve to try their hand at a different kind of stardom. Hulk's time as a bouncer has made him a specialist in non-lethal ways of taking down opponents (subduing specialization of unarmed combat). After all, killing bar patrons makes it hard for them to buy drinks in the future. His senses are finely tuned to incoming danger (combat sense and danger sense), and despite his relatively normal physique, he packs a surprisingly powerful punch (critical strike).